Ravaged mind, beautiful face
by I-Get-Bored
Summary: Au, all human . for now. Edward misguided never had a Bella to call his own ... meets pretty ravaged homeless girl with a secret and a dark past. Up for any suggestions to the story


The hottest day of the year was drawing to a close, its inhabitants had long since taken refuge in their homes. The streets were almost silent; the only noises to be heard were those of cars in the distance or perhaps the quiet buzz of a television. The entire neighbourhood seemed to be terribly mundane and repetitive except for one person.

She was teenage girl, with very shabby clothes that gave the impression that she had fallen on hard times. Her complexion so pale she looked almost ill; dark circles adorned her large, intriguing brown eyes. The girl's perfectly shaped red lips cracked in the heat. Her large t-shirt had a few holes and was glued to her back with sweat. Her shorts were littered with badly stitched patches and she wore nothing at all on her feet. She had a rucksack in her lap over her stomach and was clutching it tightly as if to protect something. She looked only half conscious and her breathing was slow and laboured.

Edward was so preoccupied nearly didn't see the girl, he was too consumed in maintaining the upbeat feeling of the evening. Edward was rather pleased with himself tonight; he believed it had gone well; he could finally be in with a chance to join the popular guys. They had all laughed at his self deprecating jokes and included him fully in their conversations. Maybe he was finally disassociating himself with the stigma that surrounded his family.

The guys were all drunk Edward thought, mildly amused, who knew the most popular lads in school were such lightweights. He was vaguely aware that the boy's attention had shifted from the idea of getting some more beer as they changed route to cross the road. They made a beeline towards a stooped figure of a girl. Edward thought she was beautiful, such intensity in those eyes, with the hazel brown hair that framed her ivory face. She was unusual if not a little rough but beautiful.

"Alright sweetheart had a bad day" Mike jeered; he was the sort of ringleader of the group.

The girl ignored him and continued to stare at the pavement, her eyes fixated in a dead cold stare. This wasn't right; Edward could understand that, they shouldn't be mocking such a clearly venerable girl. He was on the brink of saying something but he'd just sound stupid and undo all his hard work at becoming friends.

They would probably let up in a second and the girl didn't seem to care.

"Are you a tramp?" Steven asked gleefully eager to join in. One thing Edward had always noticed about the guys was that although Mike, Eric and Jay had a nastier streak James genuinely seemed to thrive off the pain or discomfort of others.

"I'd still do her" Jay laughed sticking his groin out in a comical way.

"Do you ever think about anything but sex" Eric inquired with a knowing smile.

"Nope but at least I get some" he said grabbing his crotch.

"With a cock that small no chance" James added.

Jay looked as if he momentarily contemplated punching James but decided to retort with "What you been looking".

As they talked they seemed to edge closer to the girl and although she seemed uninterested or oblivious it still made him feel uncomfortable. He teetered on the edge of speech, he wanted to tell them to back off but that was too blunt. Four on one wasn't good odds.

"Guys you want to go get the beer now" he said to Mike trying to sound nonchalant.

Mike replied with a piercing stare his dark eyes seemed to look right through Edwards's fake nonchalance. The other boys turned to, Edward obviously wasn't as convincing as he thought.

"Just because you want tramp girl to yourself you little shit" Mike growled striding purposefully up to the girl and grabbed her bag from her.

Zane gasped when it revealed a pregnant stomach at least 7 months by his reckoning, but still the girl did not acknowledge them. Instead she let her arms fall limply to the side. The rest of her body was so thin for someone who was pregnant.

Everyone seemed to pause for a moment unsure of what to do next; leave, help or continue to mock with a certain amount of sexual innuendo.

"Let's just get the beer eh guys" Eric muttered.

The other three murmured in agreement and they all began to wander away in their drunken stupor. It was a spur of the moment decision, Zane didn't really know why but he couldn't leave this girl.

"You guys go on, I'm going to head back, curfew" Edward ventured hoping they might half believe what he's saying.

Mike just looks at him indifferently "Whatever loser" and walks off.

Edward had just thrown away any chance of going upwards on the social ladder at forks high. But the odd thing was he didn't really care, to be honest he never really cared. Just going through the motions.

A loud rasped breath escaped the girls lips and Edward, despite all his senses telling him to just go- move on- avert his eyes, he went to see if she was okay.

He knelt beside her frail body and stared into her soulful face, so youthful, yet marred with so much suffering. He didn't know what to say; although his mind was a myriad of questions, they all seemed too intrusive.

"I'm Edward Cullen" he stated, feeling slightly foolish yet determined to say something to this beautiful ravaged girl. She just looked at him her eyes seemed to unglazed from her revere.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan"


End file.
